ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
General Hospital
General Hospital debuted April 1, 1963. It is currently the longest running soap opera still being broadcast on television. Contract Cast as of 12/30/2019 (per ABC end credits) Recurring Cast *Lexi Ainsworth as Kristina Corinthos Davis *Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli *Nicolas Bechtel as Spencer Cassadine *Tajh Bellow as T.J. Ashford *Paulina Bugembe as Valerie Spencer *Ryan Carnes as Dr. Lucas Jones *Leslie Charleson as Dr. Monica Quartermaine *Drew Cheetwood as Milo Giambetti *Dioni Michelle Collins as Deanna Sirtis *Jason David as Aiden Spencer U/5 *Risa Dorken as Amy Driscoll *Sonya Eddy as Epiphany Johnson *Porter Fasullo as Danny Morgan U/5 *Scarlett Fernandez as Charlotte Cassadine *Joe Flanigan as Dr. Neil Byrne *Max Gail as Mike Corbin *Kathleen Gati as Dr. Liesl Obrecht *Carolyn Hennesy as Diane Miller *Lynn Herring as Lucy Coe *Wally Kurth as Ned Quartermaine *Chloe Lanier as Nelle Benson *Jon Lindstrom as Kevin Collins / Ryan Chamberlain *Lisa LoCicero as Olivia Falconeri *O'Neill Monahan as Rocco Falconeri U/5 *Anthony Montgomery as Dr. Andre Maddox *Haley Pullos as Molly Lansing-Davis *Ella Ramaciere as Scout Cain U/5 *Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio *Marc Samuel as Felix DuBois *Ava and Grace Scarola as Avery Corinthos U/5 *Parry Shen as Brad Cooper *Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin *James Patrick Stuart as Valentin Cassadine *Kristina Wagner as Felicia Scorpio *Vernee Watson as Stella Henry *Hudson West as Jake Spencer *John J. York as Mac Scorpio *Jacklyn Zeman as Bobbie Spencer U/5 - Under five lines typically are uncredited Cast Changes IN Production Staff Executive Producer: Frank Valentini Producers: Mercer Barrows, Michelle Henry, Mary-Kelly Weir Coordinating Producer: Jennifer Whittaker-Brogdon Post Production Supervisor: Peter Fillmore Editors: Penny Pengra, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave Associate Directors: Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave, Penny Pengra, Peter Fillmore, Dave MacLeod, Paul Glass. Stage Managers: Craig McManus, Crystal Craft Production Associates: Allison Reames, Marika Kushel, Jillian Dedote Technical Directors: Kevin Carr, Chuck Abate Casting Director: Mark Teschner, C.S.A. Production Designer: Chip Dox Costumer Designer: Shawn Reeves Original Music By: Paul S. Glass, Kurt Biederwolf Music Directors: Paul S. Glass, Dave Macleod Theme Music By: Paul S. Glass, Steven Hopkins, Jack Urbont Writing and Directing Staff Co-Head Writer: Shelly Altman and Chris Van Etten Associate Head Writers: Elizabeth Korte Script Editor: Elizabeth Korte Script Writers/Breakdown Writers: Anna Theresa Cascio, Dan O'Connor, Katherine Schock, Christopher Whitesell Directors: Scott McKinsey, Craig McManus, William Ludel, Phideaux Xavier, Penny Pengra, Larry Carpenter, Gary Tomlin, Christine Magarian, Peter Fillmore, Dave MacLeod Executive Producer and Head Writer History Executive Producers Head Writers Daytime Emmy Awards and Nominations Winners noted in bold: *Drama Series (29 Nominations/13 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 1989, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, '''2013, 2015, '''2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 *Directing Team (24 Nominations/10 Wins): 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, '''2013, 2015, '''2016, 2017, '''2018, 2019 *Writing Team (23 Nominations/4 Wins): 1974, 1981, 1983, 1984, 1986, '''1995, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 *Lead Actor (39 Nominations/11 Wins) **John Beradino (1974, 1975, 1976) **Peter Hansen (1974) **Anthony Geary (1981, 1982, 1983, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2012, 2015, '''2016) **Stuart Damon (1982, 1983, 1984) **Brad Maule (1995) **Maurice Benard (1996, '''2003, 2004, 2006, 2011, 2012, 2019) **Steve Burton (2005) **Jason Thompson (2013, 2014, 2015) **Tyler Christopher (2016) **Michael Easton (2018) **Billy Miller (2018) **Jon Lindstrom (2019) *Lead Actress (30 Nominations/3 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1974, 1975) **Denise Alexander (1976) **Leslie Charleson (1980, 1982, 1983, 1995) **Finola Hughes (1990, 1991, '2016) **Genie Francis (1997) **Jacklyn Zeman (1998) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2003, 2004, 2005, 2017, 2018) **Tamara Braun (2004) **Kelly Monaco (2006) **Sarah Brown (2010) **Laura Wright ('2011, 2012, 2015, 2017, 2018, 2019) **Maura West (2015, '2016, 2018, 2019) *Supporting Actor (47 Nominations/12 Wins): **Peter Hansen ('1979) **David Lewis (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988) **Doug Sheehan (1982) **John Stamos (1983) **Kin Shriner (1990, 1991, 1993) **Stuart Damon (1991, 1996, 1997, 1999) **Gerald Anthony (1993) **Michael Sutton (1996) **Maurice Benard (1997) **Brad Maule (1997) **Steve Burton (1998, 2000) **Rick Hearst (2004, 2005, 2007) **Tyler Christopher (2005, 2006) **Bradford Anderson (2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014) **Jonathan Jackson (2010, 2011, 2012) **Jason Thompson (2011, 2012) **Sean Blakemore (2012, 2016) **Dominic Zamprogna (2014, 2016, 2019) **Chad Duell (2015, '2017) **Jeffrey Vincent Parise (2017) **Wally Kurth (2018) **Anthony Montgomery (2018) **Max Gail ('2019) *Supporting Actress (37 Nominations/9 Wins): **Rachel Ames (1979) **Susan Brown (1979) **Jane Elliot (1981, 1993, 2014) **Jacklyn Zeman (1981, 1995, 1997) **Robin Mattson (1983) **Loanne Bishop (1984) **Norma Connolly (1985) **Mary Jo Catlett (1990) **Lynn Herring (1990, 1992) **Sharon Wyatt (1994) **Rena Sofer (1995) **Rosalind Cash (1996) **Vanessa Marcil (1997, 1998, 2003) **Sarah Brown (2000) **Nancy Lee Grahn (2000, 2011, 2012) **Robin Christopher (2003, 2005) **Natalia Livingston (2005) **Genie Francis (2007) **Rebecca Herbst (2007, 2012) **Carolyn Hennesy (2010) **Julie Marie Berman (2013) **Kelly Sullivan (2014) **Finola Hughes (2015, 2017) **Lisa LoCicero (2015) **Vernee Watson (2019) *Younger Actor (31 Nominations/7 Wins): **Jack Wagner (1985) **Jonathan Jackson (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000) **Steve Burton (1997) **Tyler Christopher (1998) **Jacob Young (2002) **Chad Brannon (2003, 2004) **Scott Clifton (2004, 2005, 2006) **Drew Garrett (2010) **Chad Duell (2011, 2012, 2014) **Nathan Parsons (2012) **Bryan Craig (2014, 2015, 2016, 2017) **Tequan Richmond (2015, 2016, 2017) **Nicolas Bechtel (2016) **Hudson West (2018) **William Lipton (2019) **Garren Lake Stitt (2019) *Younger Actress (31 Nominations/10 Wins): **Kimberly McCullough (1989, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1996, 1997) **Sarah Brown (1997, 1998, 1999) **Rebecca Herbst (1999) **Alicia Leigh Willis (2003, 2004) **Adrianna Leon (2005) **Julie Marie Berman (2007, 2009, 2010) **Kirsten Storms (2009) **Lexi Ainsworth (2011, 2017) **Kristen Alderson (2013, '''2014, 2015) **Lindsey Morgan (2013) **Haley Pullos (2015) **Brooklyn Rae Silzer (2016) **Chloe Lanier (2017, '''2018, '''2019) **Hayley Erin (2018, '''2019) **Eden McCoy (2019) *Guest Perfomer (4 Nominations/2 Wins) **Donna Mills (2015) **Linda Elena Tovar (2015) **Dee Wallace (2016) **Don Harvey (2017) **Vernee Watson (2018) **Patricia Bethune (2019) Category:ABC Daytime Category:1963 Show Debuts Category:Current Soap Operas Category:Drama Series Emmy Nominee Category:Drama Series Emmy Winner Category:Writing Team Emmy Nominee Category:Writing Team Emmy Winner